


tensions

by katyaaacapaldi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaaacapaldi/pseuds/katyaaacapaldi
Summary: a little tayce and a'whora fic! these two are just- yes x
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Kudos: 24





	tensions

**Author's Note:**

> part 1! part 2 will be up soon!

"So A'Whora!" Tia began, walking over towards the other woman who was sat on the other side of their office. "How are you doing with that girl off Tinder? Tayce?" A'Whora groaned internally, setting down her pen on her pad of paper. This was the third time this week she'd been asked about this and it was only Tuesday!

"Why do you want to know Tia?" A'Whora sighed, looking up at Tia. "Yeah she's nice, pretty too I guess."

"We all know that's bullshit darling." Joe called from her desk, sitting near the door. "Come on, tell us what you really think!" He grinned at A'Whora, looking over the stack of papers in front of her. 

"What? I'm being honest here!" A'Whora huffed. Tia looked over her shoulder at Joe and they both shared a look, which didn't go unnoticed by A'Whora herself. "Oh what now?!" 

"Let's see a photo of her then-If she's really that gorgeous." Joe stood up, strolling over and pulling a chair out of another desk before sitting down on it. "From her profile on there, or on Instagram."

A'Whora nodded and pulled her phone out of the handbag she had hanging off her dress. Opening Instagram, she clicked through some pages before finding Tayce's page and putting her phone on the desk in front of Tia and Joe.

The photo was of Tayce herself, wearing a cream-white dress with poofy sleeves. The dress showed off her beautiful shoulders, with dangly crimson earrings that barely touched them. Her hair was pulled up towards the sky, with two strikingly bright white streaks in the front. Her lips also matched the colour of her earrings and her eyes stood out drastically.

"Doesn't she do drag or something? Around here?" Joe queried, looking back up at A'Whora. "I've heard of her recently from other people." A'Whora nodded, a smile spreading on her face.

"Yeah- She's so good at it. I haven't seen her live yet but I'd love to at some point." A'Whora slid her phone back onto her lap, popping it back in her bag. 

"Well I was planning on seeing her tonight! We could go, us three maybe? Oh and Lawrence if she wants to come with us too? Tia, you can ask her in a bit, I know you have her number!" Joe smiled as he stood up, pushing the chair back under the desk. He walked back over to his workspace, grabbing a pen and picking a piece of paper. He quickly scrawled on it before folding it up and throwing it back over to the two other women. "That's the bar she's at tonight, that's what I saw on the flyer."

"Oh thanks!" A'Whora smiled, quickly pulling her phone out again, taking a photo of the address and passing it to Tia. "Keep it, I'll just lose it before tonight." Tia grinned and nodded, going back to her desk. 

The trio continued to work, with the only thing on A'Whora's mind being Tayce. They'd only been talking for two weeks but it felt like an eternity to her. They just clicked instantly and they understood eachother almost immediately after they'd sent the first messages to eachother. A'Whora had never felt this connection towards anyone else, even between her closest friend Tia. She just knew that this was the right person for her, even if they hadn't necessarily met in person yet.

Not too far from where A'Whora was working, Tayce was feeling exactly the same way. She was just beginning to get ready for her set later that day at her flat, accompanied by Lawrence, Ellie and Cherry who were there for 'emotional support' (however really they were just there to annoy the hell out of Tayce herself). 

"So Tayce!" Lawrence said from across the room. "How are you doing with that girl off Tinder? A'Whora?" Tayce rolled her eyes and put her foundation bottle down, turning around in her seat to look at Lawrence. 

"I think she's quite good actually thank you very much." Tayce raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Just- Well you know Tia? That tall girl who has a shite fashion sense but she's still lovely and funny? And she's friends with A'Whora?" Before Tayce could answer, Lawrence carried on. "Well apparently she's going to your show with A'Whora and Joe later on. She just messaged me asking if I was going." Tayce stared at Lawrence, silent. "Well what should I say to her?"

"J-Just tell her see her later!" Tayce stammered before turning back around. "Oh for God's sake..." She muttered to herself, squirting some foundation onto a beauty sponge, applying it to her face with shaking hands. "Wait have you got A'Whora's number too?!" Lawrence laughed and shook her head, grinning.

"Nope!" 

"You really like her." Cherry hummed from beside Lawrence, scrolling through her own phone. "It's quite sweet actually." 

"I personally can't wait to see if there's any sexual tension between you two." Lawrence said quietly, leading Ellie to burst into laughter at the comment. There was a snorting noise from Cherry who hid her face in her sleeve, leaving Tayce glaring at the small group.

"Hah. Very funny." Tayce huffed. "Really, really funny Lawrence."

"Am I wrong? Am I wrong ladies?" Lawrence smiled, looking around at Cherry and Ellie. They both shook their heads, Ellie still unable to stop her laughing.

"I hate you so much!" Tayce groaned, staring down at the table.

Later that evening, Tayce was backstage. Trying to prepare herself as she was 10 minutes away from going on. However her mind, just as it had been earlier, was a complete mess. She sat down at the side table which was on the side of the stage and looked in the mirror as she fixed her wig slightly. Making sure it came down her back as well as it could without looking messy, she gave a smile of approval to herself in the mirror and looked around for Ellie or someone like that. And she did see Ellie. However she was with the one person she didn't expect to see-

"-A'Whora?" Tayce stared at the group that consisted of Ellie, Cherry, Lawrence, Tia, Joe and A'Whora herself. A'Whora.

"Hi?" A'Whora smiled, standing behind Joe. "U-Uh Lawrence said-"

"Lawrence said what?" Tayce stared at Lawrence, folding her arms across her chest. "Hm?" 

"I said you'd be back here! And I was right!" Lawrence grinned. "Now isn't it time for your set?" Tayce blushed and pushed past Lawrence, stopping when she noticed A'Whora touching her hand as she went past.

"Good luck." A'Whora smiled, taking her hand away. "I'll see you after hopefully."

"Yeah." Tayce smiled back before quickly running off to go to her set. The others walked back and found two tables, sitting down at them. Now they were situated in front of the stage on the left, with A'Whora sat in between Joe and Tia. Staring up at the performance area in front of her, she wound a piece of her long, platinum, shining blond hair around her finger and let her imagination take control of her. Tayce. It was just Tayce. Hugging Tayce. Feeling her warmth beside her at night. Touching her everywhere-

"A'Whora? It's about to start." Joe nudged her side gently. "Get yourself out of your...colourful imagination for a while, hm?" He smiled at seeing A'Whora's expression go red under the dim club lights. "I'm just joking with you darling!"

A'Whora rolled her eyes as she looked back up at the stage, finally seeing Tayce walk on. She hadn't gotten a chance to take a proper look at her a few minutes ago, but she looked gorgeous. She was wearing the black sequined top with a cutout bra and trousers, with boots that came up to her thighs. The same look had been posted on Twitter a while ago but it looked even better now. So so much better now.

The group watched as Tayce lipsynched to various songs, with A'Whora being completely entranced by her performance. She was virtually hypnotised by the way she travelled across the stage, the smile she had on her face during her numbers. Unknown to A'Whora, Ellie was watching her out of the corner of her eyes, quietly whispering to Lawrence part way through. 

"Look at her." Ellie muttered in her ear, gesturing towards A'Whora with a flick of her wrist. "She really likes Tayce." Lawrence looked across at A'Whora and smirked, clearing her throat. 

"Well that's interesting." Lawrence smiled. 

When it got towards the end of her performance, her last song was apparently the audience's favourite from their reaction as she announced it was her last one. It was some Ariana Grande song, Into You or something like that. And whilst A'Whora watched, she kept eye contact with Tayce. All the way through. Then at the end she knelt down, cupping her chin and leaning in as if to kiss her, before then pulling away with a smirk on her face and standing back up.

"Would you look at that sexual tension!" Lawrence laughed, leading to Cherry cackling loudly. A'Whora heard and quickly looked around, staring at Cherry and blushing.

"W-What?!" She hissed, looking between Cherry and Lawrence. "What's so funny?" Cherry shook her head, hiding her face in Lawrence's shoulder. 

"Don't worry A'Whora- it's absolutely fine." A'Whora huffed, turning back to look at the stage as the lights came back on and Tayce exited the stage. "Absolutely bloody marvellous." Tia looked at them and snorted quietly, glancing at A'Whora whose eyes were fixated on the stage where Tayce had just been. She poked her gently in her side, getting her attention almost instantly as the other woman swung around. 

"Do you want to go back and see Tayce?" Tia questioned, looking at A'Whora. "I kinda figured you would want to-"

"Yes." A'Whora stood up, smoothing down her skirt as other people in the audience also began to leave around them. "Let's go." She looked back at Joe, who was quietly talking to Cherry behind his hand just a few feet away. "Joe?" Joe turned around, smiling at A'Whora. "Are you coming with us?"

"Oh yes yes I am, sorry!" Joe walked over. "Are the others coming to?"

"It looks like they already are." Tia said, watching as Cherry, Lawrence and Ellie were starting to make their way backstage again like they had been earlier. The three of them followed after the others, finding Tayce who was sat backstage at the same table she'd been at before. She was drinking from some Red Bull can and when she saw the group in the mirror she grinned and stood up, putting the can down and turning around. 

"Hi again! Did you enjoy the show?" Her eyes drifted over to A'Whora, who was staring back at Tayce silently. "I know you definitely did love." She laughed, turning back to the table to pick up her drink. 

"I can taste the sexual tension from here." Lawrence laughed, watching A'Whora's face turn red just as it had done before. "And I think everyone else saw that tension from your little moment a few minutes ago too." Tia snorted from beside A'Whora, looking down at the floor. 

"Very funny Lawrence. Mind if I have a chat with her alone, girls?" Tayce smiled. 

"We'll definitely leave you alone." Joe grinned. "I'm going to get a drink if anyone wants one too." They all followed after Joe, leaving Tayce and A'whora alone. 

"Now-" Tayce walked forward, putting her hands on A'Whora's waist and pulling her closer. "Let's have some fun, hm?" Leaning forward, she took a hand off her waist and kissed A'Whora gently, cupping her chin. 

"Tayce-" A'Whora sighed into the kiss, letting Tayce slowly push her back into the wall as the kiss progressed further and further. She pulled A'Whora's jacket off and leaned back from the kiss, smirking. 

"I think we'd better take this somewhere else." Tayce giggled, grabbing her wrist and pulling A'Whora into another room, which was actually Tayce's dressing room. "God you're gorgeous..." Tayce murmured, staring at A'Whora. A'Whora blushed, looking down at the floor.

"So are you though..." A'Whora smiled, looking back up at the slightly taller woman.

"I'm so glad you agree." Tayce smirked, kissing her again more roughly.


End file.
